Amore Anonymous
by Frostwhisker
Summary: Lovino always found himself addicted to Antonio's kisses, never able to get enough of them with each passing day. Human!AU, Spamano.


**Fill for my 30 theme challenge for kisses.**

**Warnings:** _Implied sexual situations (the rating should really be T+), I have no idea what I was even doing, possible mistakes in the fic that I'll edit as I see hopefully._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did. _

_Thanks to **SimplySalted** for being my lovely beta reader!_

* * *

Lovino would be lying if he claimed he didn't love them. Each time he was met with one, they held a small, underlying emotion that spoke directly to his heart, his soul, without a single word being spoken.

A single kiss from Antonio never failed to make his heart flutter wildly within his chest.

None of the kisses were ever the same; constantly changing, as if they weren't able to make up their mind. Never, though, did their messages of pure love and affection falter.

Lovino loved all the kisses he received, cherishing each one with every passing day.

* * *

In the mornings, when lazy hands slapped the snooze on a shrill alarm until the last possible moment, tired groans floated throughout the air as the two of them made their way out of the thick tangle of blankets; they stretched lazily and slowly began to prepare for their work day.

Lovino would always be the first to the bathroom, lazily scratching his head as he brushed his teeth. And Antonio never failed to shuffle in a few moments later, murmuring a soft "G'morning Lovi" that interrupted every time with a yawn. Lovino would hum in acknowledgement, shifting towards the shower and allowing Antonio to claim his spot at the sink.

Before he would even come close to the shower, however, Antonio would gently stop him with a loose grip on his hand. Grumbling sleepily, Lovino would turn to Antonio, leaning forward with meager amounts of prompting to meet the Spaniard's lips with his own in a quick, soft kiss that, no matter how fleeting and chaste it was, never failed to cause sparks to soar through his veins. Though, of course, Lovino didn't miss the chance to complain about Antonio still having morning breath.

On the mornings in which they had the luxury of leaving the comfort of the sheets when they pleased, the two could simply spend hours embracing the other, passing soft presses of lips back and forth whenever they felt the urge just to let the other know how much they loved them.

Lovino treasured these morning routines and from the way his eyes sparkled like emeralds after each kiss and his lips curving into a soft, yet pleased smile, Lovino knew Antonio did as well.

* * *

The second series of kisses in their daily ritual came as they finished eating their breakfast, passing idle chit-chat back and forth as they finished getting ready to head off to work. Some days, Lovino would be grouchier than normal, an early business meeting or a sinking feeling within his gut that warned him of a long day ahead, making his short fuse even shorter.

On these days, which happened more often than not, Antonio would stop the Italian at the door, placing kisses all over his face, and whispering sweet promises of a home cooked meal, and other, more interesting things to come the moment he returned home that night.

Lovino could never completely fight the flush that rose to his cheeks as each promise, sweet and sinfully dirty alike, were whispered into his ears after the onslaught of short-lived presses of lips to his face. Eventually, the words would become too much, and he forced Antonio into silence with a long kiss of his own, quickly chased by a soft whisper of his own that claimed the bastard had _better_ keep his promises.

On these days, Lovino always left the house a little later than normal, with wild, running thoughts and a lighter heart.

* * *

At the end of the day, only when he was finally freed from the stress of the office, Lovino would stumble into their home late in the evening to find a meal prepared, and Antonio ready to welcome him with open arms.

Through mouthfuls of food, they shared stories of their days; from the people Antonio had the pleasure of talking to at his café, the good and the bad, to the, in Lovino's own words, 'fucking morons' that he had to deal with at a mundane job behind the desk of his Grandfather's company.

After the meal is finished and the dishes put away ( not to mention a little bickering on whose turn it is to do them), the two migrate to the living room, where they cuddle together under a blanket and, if they were in the mood for it, sometimes watch the cheesiest movie they could find.

Shortly after the movie starts, Antonio begins teasing touches on Lovino's arms and sides beneath the blanket, sending shivers down his spine, and directly to his toes. After enduring the short lived contact for as long as possible, Lovino's patience wears thin and snaps. Soon, he's twisted himself in the others lap, kissing his lips with so much force, he knows they'll both have bruises left the next day.

It's not long before the promises that were spoken of earlier in the day resurface in the form of Antonio's heated breath against his mouth, smirking as he reminded Lovino of everything he claimed he would do for the other.

It's not long before Lovino is groaning in anticipation, murmuring words that had long lost their fierce touch and had morphed into his own brand of endearments towards the one who always knew exactly how to kiss him in order to heat his blood to a boil. .

Kissing Antonio one last time, a wicked grin crossing his face as he pulled away completely, and much too soon, unwrapping himself from the blanket to stand and walk away from a confused Spaniard, laughing to himself as the other quickly darted after him in his obvious trek towards their bedroom.

* * *

Later, when they're both too tired to move, lethargic and spent, Lovino doesn't even bother complaining about the pet names quietly mumbled into his hair. And before sleep completely overtakes them, Lovino tilts his head back and wraps his arms around Antonio's chest, silently asking for one last kiss before the day was done. And Antonio, always ready to please, wastes no time answering the unspoken plea, placing a kiss just as sweet and innocent as the one they'd shared first thing in the morning to his lips.

Shuffling as close as they could possibly get, both of them finally fall into a comfortable sleep, legs and arms weaved together until the next day arrived, and the cycle repeated.

* * *

Each kiss they shared throughout the day was special in their own way, all with their own special meaning. Simple and chaste, or fierce and passionate, Lovino couldn't care less about what kind they were.

As long as they came from Antonio, filled with so much love and feeling, Lovino swore his heart would burst; they were perfect in every way.

And he couldn't get enough.

* * *

_Woah hey guys I wrote something-_

_This was kinda a "let me try to get back into the swing of writing fanfiction again after not writing for a month" fic, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes throughout. I tried to catch them all, and Gill caught a lot as well. I wrote this on my iPod, actually e_e!_

_ It's been exactly two months since I posted **Silence**, another fic apart of this AU, which is referenced to in here if you can catch it ehehe~_

_The title came from my beta reader. I didn't have a title, and when I asked her, she said: _Hey. What if the title was "Amore Anonymous" and it's like Alcoholics Anonymous except love. And Lovi's addicted to love.

_Okay. Summer is here, I'm out of school until August, and I'll try to finish my other fics. _

_Reviews are appreciated! ;w;!_

_~Frost_


End file.
